hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Labrynna
The Labrynna Regime is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They must be unlocked by finishing a Short Campaign as Lanayru Province or a Long Campaign as any faction. Description Far to the east of Hyrule, the lands of Labrynna and Holodrum have remained largely unaffected by the bloody and savage wars of the past. In the southeastern reaches of this stable land, the Labrynnians have developed peacefully for centuries, only having to fend off smaller tribes of hostile natives to expand their empire. The average Labrynnian looks similar to Hylians, though their ears have a much more vertical tilt to them. It is theorized that they may have been Hylian colonists that traveled far east in some ancient time, though there is no proof left to link the two races. Regardless, Labrynna's people have always been fueled to find knowledge, and their level of technology is above that of the medieval races to the west. They have managed to harness the power of hydraulics through the use of geysers, and, as such, steam is an important aspect of their machinery. Their most infamous invention, however, is that of gunpowder. Labrynna's armies are all equipped with these deadly firearms that can down an enemy force from a tremendous distance. This technological superiority gives the Labrynnians a huge edge when fighting from a distance. Despite the miracle of their guns, however, they have a long reload time, from which a prepared army can bridge the gap and charge into melee. At this point, the Labrynnians are not the best sword fighters in the land and tend to be bested by the more brutal medieval races. While they might not fare well in a bloody melee, one must respect and always beware of the Labrynnians' signature weapons of death. Territory Starting Regions * Lynna Region * Talus Peaks Rebel Regions * Northeastern Lynna * Western Lynna * Yoll Beaches * Nuun Highlands Historical Regions * Sea of Storms Coast Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Tech Savvy: Labrynnians have access to technology that is superior to those of other races, notably gunpowder and steam powered armor. * Social Mongers: Labrynnians are rather bright and can advance their cities fairly quickly with new improvements in the campaign. * Brave at a Distance: Labrynnian forces prefer to fight from a defensive stance and are horrible when marching and charging. * Isolated: In the campaign, Labrynna is rather distant from other empires and has fair room to expand. Freeform Campaign * Faction Leader: Queen Ambi * Settlements: 2 ** Lynna City (city, capital) ** Symmetry (village) * Diplomacy: ** At war: Stalfos * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 30 regions ** Long Campaign: hold 40 regions, including Tarm Ruins (5 turns), Hyrule Prime (5 turns) Units Standard *Cannon Fodder *Tokay Slaves *Borderguards *Homeguards *Pioneers *Pathfinders *Knights of Ambi *Palace Watch *Gunners *Mechs Siege Weaponry *Labrynna Cannon *Steamtank Command *Bronze Captain *Bronze General Agent *Labrynna Diplomat *Expeditionary Heroes *Queen Ambi *Ralph *Veran * Maku Tree of Labrynna History Ancient Age As Sulkaris' Gohma rampaged across Hyrule in 5000 BG, many Ancient Hylians fled south and east to escape eminent death. One such group found their way to the Sea of Storms Coast, briefly settling in a citadel before continuing on further East. These Ancient Hylians would settle the Lynna region, founding Lynna City, and eventually become the Labrynnians as they forgot their ancient heritage through generations of forged documents and histories. These southeastern cousins of Hylians would develop in relative peace and stability for thousands of years, never knowing the bloody wars of the west. Second Golden Age Labrynna developed as a powerful and stable Kingdom, but not one with expansionist ambitions. This would change with the death of their incumbent King and the ascension of his wife Ambi to the throne. Thrown into a severe depression, she would lead Labrynna into economic and social downturn, until the appearance of a mysterious new Chancellor. Seemingly overnight, Ambi was alive with ambition, and led the new Labrynna Regime into a new era of rapid militarization and economic and technological development. Secretly spurred by Veran's knowledge of Fairy and Twili technology, the Regime would harness hydraulic and gunpowder technology. Manifest Destiny Tech Tree Labrynna's techtree introduces the need for research in order to produce other units, indicated by red arrows. Other than this they have a rather spread out and tiered techtree balanced between population requirements and rupee costs. Hamlet *'Factory Farm:' The Regime has been making strides from traditional agriculture to mass producing livestock in heavily manned factories. *'Tokay Slave Quarters:' Rows upon rows of cheap housing set aside for Labrynna's Tokay Slave Labor. In addition to providing the Regime a construction force they can deploy Tokay units into battle. *'Bar:' Often the center of entertainment and social gatherings in small Labrynna towns, a bar helps improve the happiness of all the workers who toil day in and out. *'Bazaar': A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. Village *'Improved Factory Farm:' By adding basic machinery to the Factory Farms Labrynna can process more food than by hand. *'Exploration Outpost:' Barracks dedicated to training exploration and border defense duty soldiers. *'Homeland Security:' Barracks dedicated to training police and homeland defense duty soldiers. *'Market Plaza:' A series of shops that sell various goods and services within its host settlement, increasing both its economy and the happiness of people within. Town *'Automated Factory Farm:' By adding conveyor belts and other automated processes to the Factory Farms the Regime is able to produce food at an alarming rate. *'Research and Development:' Central location for the brightest minds in the Regime. Allows the research of important technologies. *'Fairgrounds:' Installing Fairgrounds at the settlement's Market Plaza increases both the happiness of the people there as well as the settlement's income. *'Hospital:' By building a dedicated hospital, the host settlement's health increases as well as the healing of injured soldiers, decreasing retraining costs. Large Town *'Mechanized Factory Farm': Adding various steam engines to the Factory Farm allows it to create and process food with almost no manual input. *'Research - Gunpowder': Scientists focus on experimenting and mastering Gunpowder, allowing the training of Gunpowder units. *'Research - Hydraulics': Scientists focus on experimenting and mastering Hydraulics, allowing the Regime to create hydraulic Mechs. *'Tech Depot - Gunnery Range:' Warehouse and training facility for Gunpowder based units. Becomes available after Gunpowder is researched. *'Tech Depot - Vehicle Garage:' Warehouse and training facility for Mech based units. Becomes available after Hydraulics is researched. *'Market Festival:' Hosting weekly festivals at the Market Plaza further inspired happiness amongst the Settlement's citizens, as well as boosts the economy for periods of time. *'Art Gallery:' Collection of various Labrynna paintings statues art put on display. Art is highly valued amongst the people of Labrynna, such a place increases their happiness. *'Construction Factory:' Large assembly area that can aid in the construction of buildings within a city. Decreases the construction cost of buildings. City *'Public College:' Education is highly valued amongst the people of the Regime. Any citizen can attend to study and research for the Regime at this public college. Allows units to train at their first Upgrade level. *'Research - Advanced Ballistics': Scientists focus on experimenting and mastering Advanced Ballistics, allowing the training of better Gunpowder units and Cannons. *'Research - Steam Engines': Scientists focus on experimenting and mastering Steam Engines, allowing the training of better Mech units and Steam Tanks. *'Great Bimaristan:' Putting more money and resources into a settlement's hospital greatly increases the health of the city as well as lowering the retraining cost of soldiers. Large City *'Private University:' Only the best and the brightest.... and wealthiest of the Regime attend to study and research at these luxurious Universities. Allows units to train at their second Upgrade level. Category:Factions Category:Labrynna Regime Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War Category:No Deity Worship Category:Civilized Category:Defensive